This invention relates to an orthopedic traction type device belonging to the family of devices referred to as head halters or cervical harnesses.
In the field of medical treatment for straightening broken bones or relieving pressure on the spine and skeletal system, traction devices generally are known. Skeletal traction may be used as a technique as part of a treatment therapy to aid with a number of ailments, and spinal compression in particular.
Traction is a common practice involving intermittent and prolonged stretching of: bones, joints, ligaments, spinal cord/nerves, discs, dura mater/thecal sac, fascia and connective tissues in an attempt to relieve symptoms and correct the associated functions of: spinal cord/neural tissues, bones, joints, ligaments, discal pressure/fluid transport gradients, dura mater/thecal sac, fascia and connective tissues. Spinal nerve compression can affect individuals suffering from a large variety of ailments. Traction techniques can aid individuals suffering from arthritis of the spine, disc herniation, disc bulge, degenerative disc disease, facet disease, and a number of other ailments, including general back pain. More specifically, a compressed or pinched nerve can cause at least pain, numbness, weakness, and tingling. Skeletal traction is used to gradually shift spinal abnormalities into their proper alignment and/or to reduce or eliminate compression through the unloading of structures causing compression (bones, disc, and/or other tissues).
Conventional devices that are used such as a neck or head harnesses, e.g., cervical harness, for providing traction often utilize a sling under the chin along with a second sling under the rear portion of the head (skull). In such configurations, the length and amount of distraction/decompression application is quite limited since the straps used in current devices cause stimulation, discomfort, and often pain to the patient due to the distortion/compressive forces arising during application of treatments where the straps contact the skin [and associated structures including the musculature of the head, face, jaw and neck] during use. The straps may cause compression and deformation of the soft tissues and muscles of the face, head, jaw and neck, resulting in strain, fatigue, and pain, often due to muscle spasm. Under such conditions, traction cannot be applied for more than a short period, e.g., fifteen to thirty minutes, before the pain becomes too intense for therapy to continue. Muscle spasms like those described above are counter-productive, since the spasms will prevent the patient from relaxing to the degree necessary for effective treatment.
To provide proper treatment, a physician must avoid unintended stimulation of the structures of the head and neck. Such additional stimulation frequently becomes a trigger which may elicit reflexive cycles of pain, guarding, spasms, etc., and other counter-productive responses.
Current non-invasive, non-pharmaceutical treatment trends and supportive research are investigating many causes of acute and chronic primary/secondary pain generators, including the nerve receptors involved in pain response (mechanoreceptors, nociceptors, etc.). Investigations are likewise being conducted concerning the effects of such pain response, including reflexive mechanisms associated with stimulation and inhibition cycles, as well as resultant immobilization and hypo-mobility.
Any unintended stimulation of the head and neck tissues (direct or indirect) further perpetuates the above discussed cycle. As a result, every attempt is made in medicine to minimize this counterproductive and often harmful effect. The tissues that are part of a joint complex and subject to cell damage and degeneration as a result of potential immobilization and/or hypo-mobility cycles include: skin, subcutaneous tissue, adipose, joint capsules, ligaments, spinal discs, blood vessels, bone, periosteum, muscles, tendons, fascia, aponeuroses, dura mater/thecal sac, epidural tissue, connective tissues, brain/neural tissues and others.
Therapies that promote tissue stretching, elongation, and elasticity function, as well as the unloading/loading, and reduction in pressure gradients, of joints, nerves, discs, connective tissues, cells, and associated structures and systems, e.g., nervous, muscular, skeletal, vascular, have many potential key health benefit applications in the future management of diseases and disorders.